A Hero Will Rise
The End Is Where We Begin "PLEASE NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! JUST NOT HIM! I'M BEGGIN YOU, PLEASE!" Screamed the boy. "Hahaha..." *THUMP* "Ow..." He must've fallen of the couch. As he tried to grab to the table for support, he accidentally pushed a few empty bottles of the table. The clanking sound they made felt like someone was hammering at his head. Why was his head hurting? Where am I... What'd I- oh yeah! The host club. It was yesterday when he was just passing by this town, stocking on supplies and looking for, hopefully, a job when he was approached by two, very buxom young ladies. They were dressed in tight fitting dresses that showcased their curves and *ahem* certain areas. With equally stunning smiles on their faces, they invited him to a night at a new host club that had just opened. Clearly, it was a scam but who was he to refuse? It was a very tiring trip so he could do with some r and r. He'd just sneak out the back in the morning and skip town. No biggie, right? Well, it would be kind of hard now, with such a pounding headache. Did he mention that it would be better to do it fast? He was well known and it wouldn't do good if the proprietors of this clearly shady and not so legal establishment find out who he was. That would spell trouble. Big trouble. Who is he you ask? Well, he name is... "Dante!" Hn, strange. He could have sworn he heard his name. "Dante Royard!" There it is again. There's no way anyone would know him yet is there? Impossible, it must be the drugs that are in his system from last night. "WAKE UP!" "What? What? What's goin' on? What' the problem?" "You are the problem! You lied! To think we trusted you. You said you were from the Magic Council!" Time to put that manly charm to good use.'' "Doranbolt! 4th Custody Enforcement Unit!" It did not work however as she just became angrier. What's her problem? Troublesome woman. "You said your name was Lahar!" Oh, that's the problem. Well, if charm doesn't work, bulshit might. "No, I said Doranbolt." "You said Lahar." "I clearly remember saying Doranbolt. Lahar is my captain." "Clearly, huh? When was that? When you were staring at my breasts or when you were groping Tanya's ass? You filthy pig of a man..." Before she could go on a tirade, the, highly muscled, man next to her tapped her shoulder. "Sonya." Realizing what she was doing, the woman blushed and coughed slightly. "Regardless of what you said, you still lied. Jay." Gesturing towards the man pulled out a poster. It had a very familiar face to it. "Look, this is you. Dante Royard. A man famous for causing trouble in many towns. You're either being kicked out or you skip town after causing a ruckuss." Still groggy from waking up, he squinted his eyes to see at the poster. Oh yeah, it was him. "Ah, to think that this fine establishment's..." Yeah, right. Who'd call this dump a fine establishment? "...very first opening was sullied with the likes of you." Here he scowled at the way she spat the last word as if he was something so disgusting that he shouldn't have been born. "No need to worry. I was just leaving anyways." Sonya smiled rather condescendingly. "Of course you are. However, there are certain matters that need to be discussed beforehand." Snapping her fingers, the other, rather burly man next to her, took out a slip of paper making sure to clearly show it to him. "This is your outstanding tab. Alcohol expenses, services charges, special entertainment expenses, repair expenses and etc... the total amounts to 2,863,410 jewels." Dante's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. On the inside however, he scowled. Damn, I knew it. They're running a scam here. Ah fuck, why did I come here yesterday? He sweatdropped. Right, the boobs. "What the fuck? What's the meaning of this? Aren't you just adding a bunch of fees into this? This is suspicious. I ain't paying shit." Her smile seemed to widen a bit at this. "Boys, take him to the back alley would you?" And she snapped her fingers. Immediately, the two men lifted him of his feet... ---- Dante was roughly slammed against the wall as the men surrounded him. "Umph... fuck, what the hell? Aren't you being too rough with your customers? What kind of place is this?" In the back, the woman continued smiling while she thought to herself. Good, the boys can rough him up a bit and threaten him. Once he pays, I'll hand him to the authorities and I'll make a fortune. Today is a good day. "Who's a customer, fucker? First you lie about your identity, then you refuse to pay. You wanna die, huh punk? Are you trying to ruin our good name?" That's it. Dante was pissed. Those people, didn't they at least check up on some information about him? Didn't they know it said he was dangerous when angered? It would seemed idiots need to be taught a lesson. "Good name? First you bring me in the midle of nowhere when you said you would take me to a good place. Obviously this sort of neighborhood has little to no authority and protection from the law. Then you take my things with you, because I might loose them. You keep offering me drinks when I couldn't drink anymore '''and you put drugs in them. I can still feel the after-effects. Bringing empty bottels while I was distracted by the special entertainment and then moving me to a different, rather broken up room when I fell asleep so that you charge me for repairs. You think I wouldn't notice what was going on? I'm sure the proper authorities would be ecstatic to hear about your 'fine establishment'" With each and every word, the woman's face became paler. He knows? B-But how? The plan was perfect and how is he moving anyways? The drugs shouldn't allow him to be able to think, let alone talk. It's as if he's completely fine, but with that amount of drugs... She gritted her teeth. '' ...impossible. Wait... '' "As if. Who do you think we are?" ...That's right. He's Dante Royard. The man who has been kicked out of the most towns and cities within Fiore. No one would believe him! "Even if, and I say if because it's mot definitely a lie, what you say is true, no one would believe you. You are, after all a rather wanted man yourself. Going to the authorities would only land you in jail. Ahahahah..." Still being held by one of the security personnel, Dante smirked. "Whoever said anything about me going? You guys will go and turn yourselves in." "Eh?" His sighed and looked up towards the sky. "Look. We both know you guys are running a scam here and there's no way I'm gonna pay. But I can't just let this go, you know? What if some poor sucker comes in and gets ripped off of his life savings, or somethin'? As a good samaritan I can't let this go. So just be nice little kiddies and go to the cops to say what you've done. Either that or you close shop. Your choice..." "What?" "...nobody has to get to hurt." As he looked back their reaction, he sweatdopped. If looks could kill, he'd be molten dung by now. He sighed. Ah, who am I kidding? Of course there's no way they'll go quietly. The woman couldn't hold it any more. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU SHITTY PUNK! THAT'S IT! I WAS GONNA LET THE BOYS ROUGH YOU UP A LITTLE BIT AND LET YOU GO WHEN YOU PAID, BUT I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! BOYS, TEACH THIS DAMN FUCKER A LESSON!" He grinned. Good, I'm still pissed. Before anyone could react, he struck fast hitting the one closest to him in the adam's apple. The man dropped like a fly, coughing and hacking. Nex to him, his colleague was shocked. Once it registered what had happened, his shock quickly turned into anger."Why you... what'chu think you doin' ta Jay, shithead?" H His grin widened as he easily ducked under the second man's punch who was on his left side. It was so easy, these guys weren't even trained to fight. All muscle and no actual power. Instantly turning to face his attacker, he swiped his right fist at him. "Ha ya call dat a punch? Ya couldn't even..." The man's vision became blurry as he fell head first on the gound. "...'it me." "I don't need to hit you that hard. Grazing your chin was more than enough to disrupt the signals going to your brain. Still, for security I expected you to put up a better fight. Now..." Smirking he turned towards the woman who had watched the whole fight. He noted with glee, that she was rather pale. No wonder, he just beat up the only protection she had in less than a moment it took to process it. On the other hand, the woman was terrified. One moment she held all the cards, the next her men dropped like flies. And that pressure. It dropped her to her knees. He made it look so easy... "As I was saying. It's time to go to the guards. Are you gonna go by yourself or do I need to escort you?" Aiiiiihhhh... Before she could answer, a voice cut her off. "That won't be necessary." A rather feminine voice. A woman? Surprised, Dante and the manager turned to see who's talking. Indeed, the owner of the voice was a female. She appeared to be of average heigh and weight with a lean, but curvaceous build. She was wearing a black sports bra that accenuats her large breasts and loose black pants with combat boots. Her blue hair was tied in a ponytail. Her golden eyes, although narrow in a stern expression clearly shone with mirth as she introduced herself. " I've seen enough. My name is Iana Levska. 1st Custody Enforcement Unit Captain of the Magic Council." ---- Category:Zikimura Category:Fairy Tail: Legacy